


Learning to Love Another Wolf

by fullalphawolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullalphawolf/pseuds/fullalphawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden reveals to Derek that she is a wolf just like him and can shift in to one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Love Another Wolf

She was bitten in the woods at the age of 17. It was not something she had asked for but something that had made her stronger. All she ever wanted was strength, the strength to leave her hometown and do something better for herself. 

She had no one to lead her besides her parents. They may have been hunters but she was their daughter and even if she was a wolf they didn't care. They didn't let anyone come after her. They had become a pack of their own.

Her alpha had died soon after biting her so she never met him or her or whoever it was. She knew that she had to be her own alpha. Her parents helped her find out as much as they could about wolves and how she could learn control. 

Leaving home was the hardest thing she could have ever done but she knew there were bigger and better things for her outside of Louisiana. And she had found something better, a job as a mercenary; she traveled all over the world and even though she was always busy, she couldn't have imagined doing anything else. It was dangerous sometimes but she felt free. She had no alliance to anyone…well that was until she met Derek.

She never imagined that someone would make her want to stay anywhere long-term. Her whole life had been her running from place to place but Derek made her want to stay put. He was a wolf just like her. He never asked her about it even though she knew he could catch her scent.

He never questioned her about her past and never forced her to tell him anything that she didn't want to. It was everything she never knew she wanted and more. 

When she saw him shift in to a full wolf she couldn't have been more proud. It was something she had mastered a long time ago and she was glad that it was an experience they could now share together.

There was no better time to let him know that she was a wolf than now. Now that they were home, she would definitely tell him.

"Derek wake up I have something to tell you."

"What?" he mumbled sleepily

"I'm really proud of you and that you evolved in to a full wolf. Its like you're a Pokémon now."

"Braeden, I hope you didn't interrupt my sleep just so you could make fun of me."

"No I have to tell you something, its important."

He straightened up at that “Okay tell me.”

"I know you smelled it on me before but I'm a werewolf, just like you. I can shift just like you too. I've always been able to."

“Can you show me?”

She just nodded and moved off the bed. She took her time taking off her clothes one by one so that nothing would get ripped once she shifted. Once she was completely undressed she began to recite the words that helped her to shift. “You’re a wolf without an alpha but just as strong, the alpha of your own pack, you know where you belong. You're a wolf but you’re just as human. You know both sides of yourself as well as you know the tips of your fingers. Let your wolf and human side join as one, inseparable and equally loved. You're a wolf and that's what you will become.”

She sunk down on all fours as hair began to go sprout from her body. Then she was a wolf, beautiful and complete. Her fur was dark brown and lighter near her eyes and around her muzzle. She was even more beautiful than she was as a human. In her wolf form she moved towards Derek’s side of the bed. He ran his hands through her fur and she leaned in to his touch. She moved away from his touch to paw at his hands almost as if she was tugging at them. Then she tugged at the sheets on their bed and let them fall on to the floor. She dragged the blankets in to the middle of the loft and circled around the middle of them a few times before lying down. He walked towards her and lied down next to her. They fell asleep like this, warm in each other’s company.


End file.
